Making Memories Of Us
by Venusian Angel
Summary: A sequel to As The World Falls Down. It's not a continuous story but instead a bunch of oneshots showing moments of Steve (Captain America) and Mina's (Sailor Venus) relationship from friends to lovers. It will be AU as there will be none of the stuff from any of the movies after the Avengers, I am sorry if you wanted that. Please read and review but no flames.


**A/N: Hey guys so I am back with a follow up to 'As the World Falls Down'. It isn't so much a continuous story but more a bunch of oneshots that follow Steve (Captain America) and Mina (Sailor Venus) through their relationship.**

 **I am sorry for those of you who wanted a continuous story and including a lot of action, unfortunately this one doesn't. I didn't want to include the Winter Soldier storyline in this or Avengers: Age Of Ultron. This is because when I watched the new Avengers there wasn't really room for the Senshi. The Bruce/Natasha thing kinda screwed it all up and I just couldn't find a way to incorporate them smoothly into that storyline. So I guess it's kinda AU.**

 **I also chose this format because I don't have time at the moment to write a long story. I have too many others that aren't getting finished but I couldn't resist writing some more Mina and Steve.**

 **So please do not flame or comment saying that I should have written that type of story. I know it would have been good if I could have but there was just no room. So I hope you will all respect my decision**

 **If you have any ideas of moments for Mina and Steve that you would like to see happen. Review and let me know and I will do my best to create that scene, though I am trying to make it go in sequential order so if its something like their wedding it won't be for a while as they both have issues.**

 **Hope you enjoy their first moment and the rest of the scenes. As always please Review but not flames.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers, Sailor Moon or anything else you may recognise.**

* * *

Mina's cornflower blue eyes reflection carefully as she finished tying her long golden hair into a ponytail. She was wearing a pair of denim shorts, an orange tank top and a white blazer. On her feet was a pair of white pumps. She smiled at her reflection before grabbing a pair of sunglasses and placing them on her face as she stepped outside of her hotel.

It had been about a month since the big battle against Loki and she was finally settling in. She would see Ami, Tony and Bruce at least once a week since they spent most of their time in their little science club. She would usually see Steve every day, either to spend the day together or just get a cup of coffee. Together they started to explore the sights of New York. Sometimes it overwhelmed Steve and it was usual days like that where they spent their time in his apartment, which to Mina was like a throwback in time.

She continued walking the familiar route to Steve's apartment enjoying the sunshine. When she arrived she knocked gently on the door and her smile brightened when the door opened and she saw the handsome blonde man clad in a tight blue v-neck t-shirt and a pair of jeans. His blue eyes shone with warmth as she looked at her.

"Good Morning Mina."

"Morning Steve. Thanks so much for coming with me today. I know you probably had better things to do than to help me look for an apartment. "

He stepped out making sure he locked the door behind him. "It's my pleasure. It's not like I had anything else planned for today and I don't want you walking around New York by yourself it can get pretty dangerous."

Mina rolled her eyes as they began their walk to the first apartment on Mina's list. "I think I can take care of myself Steve."

A blush tainted Steve's cheeks. He knew that she was more than capable of taking care of herself but he can't help his need to protect her. "I know. It's just you are used to Japan not New York. You could get lost."

She giggled. "There is something called GPS now Steve and if that fails Tony installed something on my phone that allows me to connect to Jarvis so if I needed he would help me find my way."

Steve nodded and decided to change the subject as they entered the subway. "What area of New York are you looking for?"

Mina looked up at him with grin. "At first I considered Brooklyn because that is where you live and it would be nice to live close to you but then I realised that Brooklyn probably isn't the place for me. Don't get me wrong I love Brooklyn but after exploring it all with you I decided the Upper East Side is a good area for me. It has the best shopping and restaurants, it is close to Central Park and closer to Broadway which is where I dream of working now."

He nodded as they got on the train. "That area sounds perfect for you but are you sure you can afford it?"

The blonde beauty blushed. She didn't really like to bring up how well off she was as because she knew people liked to take advantage of that but she knew Steve would never use her for her money or connections."Yeah, I inherited a lot of money from my grandmother when she passed away. My parents are both extremely wealthy as my mother was from old money in England and my father has a multi-million dollar business. Plus I modelled and have my own Sailor V franchise since being in the movies so I can afford it."

Steve was shocked at how much money she had but how down to earth she still was. From his experience people with money tended to be a bit shallow and materialistic but Mina didn't seem that way. Yes she may have loved shopping but she never flaunted her wealth.

The two rode the train to the Upper East Side of Manhattan before making their way to the first apartment. The two chatted as they made their way there. They were becoming good friends but still tended to avoid any deep conversations to do with their pasts.

"Here is the first apartment I was looking at."

The two went to head into the building when the doorman stopped them. "Can I help you sir, ma'am?"

Steve watched as the doorman seemed to be stunned when Mina turned to him smiling charmingly. "Yes I am here to meet a Mrs Eleanor Sparks? She was meant to show us the vacant condo."

The doorman smiled and nodded. "I will get her for you."

The two heroes watched as he called the agent for the property. It didn't take too long for her to come down to greet them. Eleanor Sparks looked to be about 40 years old and appeared to love the cosmetic surgery trend. She had her platinum blonde hair tied back in a harsh bun and was clad in a black blazer and tight black business skirt.

She looked very cold and unfriendly as her brown eyes raked over Mina's dismissingly before landing on Steve. Her overplumped red lips turned upwards as she studied him.

"I was told you were looking for me."

Steve recoiled slightly as the woman practically purred at him. This sort of woman was not the type he liked. She was overly done up and looked like she wanted to eat him. He turned to Mina and again was taken by her natural beauty. She had no makeup on except for a bit of lipgloss and still looked unbelievably stunning. He was shocked though by the hard glare that shone in Mina's eyes.

"Not me, Mina was here to enquire about the condo for sale."

The woman turned back to Mina for a split second before turning back to Steve. She placed her hand on his bicep. "I can show you around?"

Mina instantly didn't like the woman and she always trusted her first impressions as she could easily read people. She looked to fake and completely ignored her even though Mina would be the one purchasing the condo. Mina could admit part of her hatred came from the fact that she was stroking Steve's arm.

"Excuse me Mrs Sparks but as Steve said I will be the one purchasing the condo. So you should be showing me around."

The older woman raised an eyebrow. "Honey are you sure you can afford it?"

Mina's mouth dropped. "Wow, aren't you meant to be a professional? Would I be looking at this place if I couldn't afford it? Never mind, I don't want to buy from you. Thanks for your time."

Steve followed after Mina who had immediately walked out. He found her sitting outside shaking her head. "Are you ok?"

Mina sighed. "Maybe Upper East Side isn't for me. I don't want to be surrounded by people like her."

Steve sat beside her. "I am sure they aren't all like that. Come on let's look at a few more that you liked then you can decide whether to live here or somewhere else."

Mina nodded and the two continued on the hunt for Mina's new place.

* * *

They two looked at many different places trying to find the perfect one for Mina but she didn't like any. They were either too flashy, the real estate agent was horrible or it didn't have what Mina was looking for.

She was about to give up when they came to the last location, a condo on Park Avenue.

Again the two greeted the doorman and let them know they were here to see the Condo. The doorman alerted the real estate agent and let them into the lobby.

A short woman in her late 60's with auburn brown hair and kind brown eyes came out to greet them. She spoke with a southern twang."Hi you must be Minako Aino. My name is Beth Kane and it's a pleasure to meet you."

Mina instantly liked the woman she was warm and friendly. "It's lovely to meet you too Ms Kane but please just call me Mina."

The brunette woman laughed. "Call me Beth and who might you be?"

Steve held out his hand. "I am Steve Rogers. You can call me Steve"

"Well aren't you two the most gorgeous people I have seen. You could be models."

Again a blush spread across Steve's face as Mina smiled politely. "Actually I do model sometimes but I am hoping to get into acting soon."

"Well with a face and body like that sugar, you should be fine. Now come on up and I will show you around."

The two nodded and followed her onto the elevator. "So where are you from Mina? I noticed an English accent with a twinge of something else in there."

"I was born in Japan move to England when I was young before moving back to Japan when I was 14. Its why I have an English accent when I speak English and that twinge is a slight Japanese accent. You have an accent where are you from?"

"I am from Alabama but moved here to be with my lawyer husband."

The elevator dinged and the three exited out of the lift.

Beth opened the door and Mina instantly loved it. It was very modern with clean white walls and chestnut coloured floorboards. There were large windows letting in the sunlight and a balcony. The kitchen had grey marble counters and black cabinets with stainless steel appliances.

"It's beautiful."

"This is a modern duplex with 10' ceilings and 10' windows. It has 2 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms. One bedroom is upstairs with an adjoining bathroom and the other is down on this level. It has top of the line amenities including a wine refrigerator, bosch washer and dryer, automated shades, marble baths, heated flooring and two private terraces. It has a 24 hour doorman for your safety, is close to Central park, the Museum of modern art, amazing restaurants and upscale shopping."

Mina grinned as she explored the place. It was perfect for her and her new life in New York. It had a spare room for if her friends wanted to visit and best of all she had a balcony off of the main bedroom.

She ran up to Steve and hugged him tightly. Steve was still a little uncomfortable with public displays of affection as it wasn't proper in his day to be hugging a person of the opposite sex but he couldn't help but be swept up in Mina's excitement. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled at her.

The joy shone in Mina's eyes as she stared up at him. "This is the one. It is perfect Steve."

Beth grinned at the two as she watched Mina curl into his side as Steve put his arm around her waist as they studied the apartment. She had been studying them the whole time and the way they interacted with each other. She could tell that Mina was the optimistic one full of energy and he was a bit more serious but the two seemed to just work so well with each other. They were so comfortable with each other and so in their own world that they didn't even notice the people around them."What do you two think?"

Steve smiled warmly at the woman in his arms. "It's a lovely place."

Mina nodded enthusiastically. "I can imagine living here Steve; I don't need time to think about it. Sometimes you just know. I'll take it!"

Beth cleared her throat to get their attention back to her as they were staring at each other. " I am so happy for you both and I would just like to say, I have been doing this job for a long time and I can tell when couples are truly in love and going to be together for the long haul. You are the most in love couple I have ever seen and will make the best looking babies. I know without a doubt you two will make it. Though I am sure there will be tough times because let's face it with your looks you both will be beating other people off with a stick but I think you two are perfect together."

Both of the heroes faces went bright red and they quickly broke apart after realising that they were still hugging. Steve started stuttering and Mina chuckled nervously. "Oh we aren't a couple just friends."

Beth shook her head, she had seen that happen a lot too when people belonged together but didn't want to wreck their friendship. "Oh I see. I am sorry for jumping to the wrong conclusion. You two just seemed so happy and... well never mind. Mina I am sure this apartment will suit you perfectly."

Steve cleared his throat gaining his composure back. He was always confident when it came to an enemy but whenever it came to love and girls he felt like a wreck. "That's fine Ms Kane."

"We should be getting going but thank you so much for showing us around and I will be in touch for all the paper work. I can't wait to move out of the hotel."

"It was my pleasure dear. Enjoy the rest of your day dears."

The two farewelled the kind old woman and made their way back to Steve's in silence. Both were still feeling extremely awkward after Beth's words. They sat on Steve's couch eating their take away burgers and fries.

Mina knew she liked him but knew she had to wait till when Steve was ready. There was also the issue of both of their baggage's from what she considered past lives. She had so many issues and though she wanted to be with Steve she knew she would need to sort them out and talk to him about them before they could ever be in a healthy relationship but she wasn't ready yet to talk about her past.

Steve on the other hand didn't even know what his feelings for Mina were yet. He felt like he would never get over Peggy and felt like it wouldn't be right being with another woman when his heart belonged to someone else. He was drawn to Mina as he made him feel alive and of course he thought she was beautiful but he respected Mina too much to make her second best and didn't want t hurt her.

"Steve about what Ms Kane said..."

Steve looked up to see Mina's beautiful blue eyes clouded in sadness. "I am sorry Mina..."

"What for Steve? I just wanted to say we are friends, good friends and I am happy with that. As I explained before we both aren't ready for anything more and we both have a lot of baggage that we need to sort through before we could be in a relationship. I mean not necessarily even with each other just in general. So let's just get past this awkwardness because this silence is driving me insane. So friends?"

A shy smile spread on her face and he laughed and nodded. "Friends."

* * *

 **A/N So there is the first oneshot, just to sort of set the scene and show that Mina is staying in New York and getting closer to Steve.**

 **I don't think it was that good but I am trying to slowly work on their relationship.**

 **For those of you that want the other Senshi there will be oneshots eventually with them all meeting but there wont be too much action in this. Again I apologise but I just couldn't try and fit them into Avengers: Age of Ultron.**

 **If you have any ideas of scenarios you would like to see Mina and Steve in let me know!**

 **Also I am planning on doing a whole bunch of oneshot for Mina with different pairings so if you have anyone you would like to see her paired with let me know and I will try and write it. If you have a scenario for that pairing too feel free to suggest it and I will do my best to try and write it.**

 **Please review but be nice!**


End file.
